


Precious

by Satans_Fukcmeat



Series: Will you join us? [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unreliable Narrator, this one is heavier than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Fukcmeat/pseuds/Satans_Fukcmeat
Summary: San knew about his audience.But Seonghwa knew more.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa more or less
Series: Will you join us? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693192
Kudos: 45





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This one is heavier than the first part!   
> But nothing graphic happens, promise!
> 
> This writing is fiction and does not mean to romanticise, justify or verify non-consenual acts!   
> The main point is the (dysfunctional) communication and the (wrong) approach. It will be continued through out the series. 
> 
> You don't have to read this, but for spoiler reasons I put the summary in the notes at the end.

"You did it again", Seonghwa husked into his ear after picking the earbud out. San shrieked and scrambled away from him. Doe-eyes staring at Seonghwa's glinting ones. There was almost a smirk and San wanted to cry.

Yes! Yes, he did it again just the night after Seonghwa had asked him to quiet down! It wasn't the plushies, it was San and his weirdo mind!

"I'm sorry! I really tried not to, hyung!", he cried out and his face twisted in the attempt of keeping calm. Seonghwa sighed and smiled in sympathy, driving San crazy with guilt to make him pliant had been one of the best flashes of thought he had ever had.

"Oh, Sannie. I told you I'm not mad", Seonghwa explained calmly and sat more comfy next to San. "And I know you don't do it to annoy me- Do you?", Seonghwa cocked his head and saw panic flashing through San's eyes. "No! No, I really always tried to keep quiet! It's just-", he sobbed, "It's so overwhelming sometimes!"

The frustration was clear to both of them. Nothing was faked in San's point of view at least. Seonghwa had thought about it for a while before he approached the younger one. He sighed again and slightly pursed his lips. "Sannie, I know you might not want to talk about it and that's totally fine, but I must confess I'm curious. What is it that has you making so much noises at night when everyone else is asleep?"

Seonghwa's question sounded simple, yet it only hightened San's alerts of bothering others - that's what he never wanted! He pouted and fidgeted with his fingers in his lap. "Jus'... you know, stuff", he tried to substitute a real answer, not all too sure how to talk to Seonghwa about it. "You mean guy-stuff?", Seonghwa grinned, endeared by San's articulations. San nodded, he only heard it in the other one's voice that he wasn't angry or engrossed, why would he though? He was also a guy doing guy-stuff.

But also as frequently as San? With the same helping materials? San shook his head in denial - he shouldn't think about that when Seonghwa was right next to him. Conflicted by San's obvious upset Seonghwa took a heart, "You know, I really don't mind it. It's normal. I'm just wondering that I can ear you so often, even though it has become quite less lately." San sighed, if it was from relief or insecurity, Seonghwa couldn't tell. "We really don't have to talk about it. If you don't want to, just tell me and I'll shut it", Seonghwa started again, he had hoped San would be more open.

"If it helps you, maybe I could confess something to you." San perked up, confused but none the less curious. "As I mentioned, I heard you a lot. You make pretty sounds", he said it such a soft voice, San almost choked on air. "It just happened that on the wrong days you were louder. Or... I was really tired when you were louder and it was sort of annoying to me. That's why I came over to tell you."

Seonghwa had been listening, and he had liked the sounds San had made. He had thought if San was that talented with his hands on his own body, or if he might be using toys?

In the end he couldn't have stopped himself from taking the chance - San was in an oversized shirt that had exposed one shoulder, long strands were messily covering his face, thighs spread over the XL-sized Shiber doll. It was way better than anything he could have come up with, even though it wouldn't be superior to his original thoughts of San, beautifully glowing with bliss beneath him. It was the only thing that had been missing. Seonghwa hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of San's face while he had moaned.

"Oh", San made, somewhat unimpressed as he himself was lost in thoughts at that. "But, did I keep you from falling asleep when you were really tired? I never wanted to bother anyone; if I had known before-", Seonghwa shushed him and told him it was fine in the familiar mom-voice. "First I was worried, because I heard you almost every day. But then there were some breaks and I thought you are alright." Seonghwa giggled when he saw the blush on San's face. "Yeah, I'm alright", he agreed sheepishly.

"But", Seonghwa really needed to know, "You mentioned your pillow. What do you do with it?" San shrugged again; what was he supposed to say? "I... um, I rut a-against it? I guess", he mumbled. Weirdly, Seonghwa wasn't intimidating, nor was he doing anything specific to scare or corner San. "Just that?", Seonghwa asked with a surprised smile, "Does it make you feel that good?" Still, the questions and Seonghwa's obvious interest made him feel some kind of way.

San nodded, still looking straight on. Well, he decided the thoughts running through his mind so many times when he had been at it were nothing too important, Seonghwa didn't need to know that. "Should I try it too?", Seonghwa then suggested, baiting San into creating certain images in his head. And it worked if he could take the quiet inhale and rapid blinking for evidence. "I- I guess, hyung. I mean, I don't promise anything. Maybe you won't like it after all", San rambled, fallen out of focus with the foreign idea of Seonghwa riding anything.

"Well, you seem to like it a lot. How come you do it?" Call Seonghwa a sadist - or an asshole if you will - but seeing San becoming somehwat restless and fidgety in his place was a sight Seonghwa would have paid for. San made a noise of uncertainty in his throat, "Jus'... happened an'...", he shrugged again and trailed off. How was Seonghwa not picking up on that he was really not comfortable? "U-um, hyung? Can we...n-not-?", he didn't dare to finish the question once he looked up to see Seonghwa for the first time since he came in and sat down. His eyes shone brightly but with an intensity San was almost scared. "Not talk about it?", Seonghwa completed and shook his head slightly in a sweet, understanding manner. Sweet, sweet Seonghwa-hyung, San thought. He nodded and murmured an apology but Seonghwa told him it was alright, he had confronted him boldly.

He left afterwards to give San some time and space to calm down; not that he was surprised by a riled up San, though he didn't want him upset. He just wanted to be part of it when the younger would even think about pleassuring himself. To say it worked out was an understatement.

But unfortunately, the repeated mentionsof his volume and the implication that Seonghwa had been listening made him shy and ashamed. After barely two weeks he was frustrated that every time his hand gripped the pillow in order to put it in place or his hand moved south, the older one's face, voice, his words, and at some point even an image of Seonghwa fucking into his own pillow popped up in San's mind. With a huff he would pull his hands back as if he had been burned. One night he couldn't take it anymore, and started crying softly from the turmoil in his chest. He was so conflicted, he only meant to feel good but it wouldn't happen without bothering Seonghwa and disrespect him in a way Seonghwa wasn't even aware of.

The following day he was extra grumpy; luckily Wooyoung picked up on it and gave him lots of cuddles and scratches so San could at least relax when he hadn't slept well. For the better or worse, Seonghwa also noticed the change in San; he felt bad for unhinging the younger one so badly. He wanted to comfort him again that evening, but Wooyoung had been faster and was already wrapped around San on his bed when Seonghwa asked if he was alright.

Unknown to Wooyoung, it was awkward for both of the other two - Seonghwa felt jealousy bubble up in his guts but he had no actual reason to send Wooyoung away. For San, the nagging in the back of head was unnerving - What if he started humping against Wooyoung after they would fall asleep? In any case, Wooyoung would never accept it if San denied the cuddling and rather demand an explanation; and San could never do that to him. Dealing with Seonghwa was already enough for him. Nonetheless, a thought of what would happen crossed his mind throughout the night while they watched movies on Wooyoung's phone.

How far could he go unnoticed? Would it be easier to grind on Wooyoung's thigh or rut back against his crotch? What would feel better?

San jerked heavily when a moan almost slipped from his lips, and Wooyoung giggled at him. "Did you almost fall asleep? Should we call it a day?", he offered and switched off his phone. Luckily, Wooyoung was not one to press when he didn't deem unnormal behaviour as something too deep, and San thanked him for just being there for him before they bid each other a good night.

San woke up on his back, with Wooyoung lying halfway on top of him; head on his shoulder, arm put across his upper body, leg bent over his hip - to be more specific, how could San have expected anything else, his thigh lay heavily over his crotch. The squeeze was almost painful. But nice. Oh, he should say something, he worried. His hips bucked on instinct and San tensed. No! He was not going to actively rut against his friend's thigh. But Wooyoung was asleep and would probably not ever know... San gasped in shock at the thought. He scramble in his spot to create a little distance between their bodies; then he turned over to his side, facing away from his friend. Wooyoung only made unconscious sounds of being moved but remained silent afterwards.

After Wooyoung had been woken up for breakfast too, and they had gotten up, first thing San did was to excuse himself for a shower. Later that day, Seonghwa knocked on San's door and came in. San sighed, he had a vague idea of what was ahead of him. The older one looked somewhat bashful but San recognised the gleaming in his eyes. "Don't worry hyung. Speak boldly", San offered an invitation so Seonghwa sat down on his bed and eyed it a little too long to be smooth.

"Wooyoung said you had a morning wood", he started - well, San wasn't expecting that. "Oh. Uh, okay?", he stammered in response and sat across from Seonghwa. "And now?", he knew that with the third time Seonghwa came to him to talk about his-- habits, he wanted something. "Did you hump him?", Seonghwa asked way too eagerly, and against all his speculations, San was the one who freaked out.

"No", he denied immediately and frowned, "Why would I do that?" He felt accused by Seonghwa, for being a pervert who couldn't control himself. Seonghwa shrugged, "Just thought about it", he confessed. "Made me jealous", he added in a whisper when San hadn't responded.

His head snapped around to face the older one. Doubt filled his gut and the feeling he had about Seonghwa worsened somehow. "Jealous?", he asked and hoped he misheard it. But Seonghwa nodded. "Either you have learned to control your voice or... You weren't busy since then." San knew what Seonghwa referred to and pulled his legs to his chest. He wore pyjama pants and a sweater, still he felt exposed under the eyes of a predator.

"If I'm honest, I missed it a little-", Seonghwa chirped and let his eyes roam through San's bed room but San snapped. "What do you want, hyung? Why do you come to me like this? You said you didn't care!" Seonghwa stared at him, blank at first but then he smiled, "I never said I don't care. I said I don't mind and that I won't stop you." He paused to give San time to process. "Have you never thought about why I would come over in the middle of the night, right after your session that obviously I was aware of? Instead of telling you some time throughout the day when you hadn't just have an orgasm."

San gasped at the realisation and shuddered. San wasn't the perv here, it was Seonghwa all this time! Seonghwa kept quiet and savoured San's reaction. He was upset, confused, and maybe even scared. Perfect.

Seonghwa shot forward and pushed San down to cage him with his body on his bed. "You make the prettiest sounds. And you look even better, when you're shaking and helpless", he mused but didn't come closer. He wasn't here to actually touch San, no, he only wanted to watch. See him beneath him, caged with nowhere to go, helpless with no opportunity to get away, restless and panting with an empty mind. "Hyung", San whimpered with a thick voice and Seonghwa almost broke.

No, he wouldn't do it, not now.

"Don't mind me, Sannie", Seonghwa straightened up so he was only kneeling above San's small frame, then he let himself sink down to rest on his heels. "I like it when you make a show out of it." San didn't react, he was concentrating on breathing as he cowered on the bed and barely heard what the other said - thank God!

But as if San wasn't confused and shaken enough already, he moved back to grab San by his shoulders, softly. "Hey, can you hear me?", he asked in the silkiest voice, so sweet and caring. San's undereyes were stained with silent tears and he jerked with hiccups. He squirmed in attempt to get Seonghwa's hands of him, and the older one complied when San sat up. He moved off of the bed and kneeled before San.

"I scared you a lot, didn't I?"

Was that a damn joke?! San thought, appalled that his very oldest brother would do that to him on purpose. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back. You were too perfect how you sat there", Seonghwa smiled up at him as if he just told San how he had fallen in love with him. "I should have told you before, but let's do that another time", the serious face came back, "I want you not to be alone tonight, yeah? Go and cuddle with someone, but don't tell anyone. We're not done", it didn't sound like a threat, nor vicious. Seonghwa talked in an explaining tone, but it was all riddles to San. "Wh-what?", he whispered, eyes still glossy with unshed tears.

"You'll be alright, San-ah." Seonghwa sat up, leaning the slightest on the mattress and cupped San's face in one hand, the way the younger one flinched and moved back was so appealing. "We can also talk about it now", he offered, "But I think it's enough for today, hm?"

He really meant that, didn't he? San still breathed heavily, shocked and overwhelmed with the sudden changes. San only managed a hurried nod, he wanted nothing more than for Seonghwa to disappear. "Alright, good night, precious", he hummed and then left, slowly, smoothly. San was left on his bed, perplexed, overstrained, frightened. Seonghwa smikred to himself. It was only a matter of time from now, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to point out typos etc.
> 
> I'm looking forward to feed back and conversations!
> 
> Stay healthy and strong :)
> 
> Brief summary: 
> 
> The day after San's 'mistake' Seonghwa talks to him again in more detail, though San stops him before it's too much. 
> 
> After an avoided incident with Wooyoung, Seonghwa approaches San again, who gets a feeling Seonghwa isn't being honest, and sort of reveals his own motives as he corners San and talks some creepy stuff (implication of fantasies about Non-Con, but nothing explicit).
> 
> When Seonghwa is satisfied with how scared San is, he stops (no explicit physical assault or violence happened) and tells him to be with someone for the night, though he wants to talk things out San before he'd tell anyone else.
> 
> Breaking point:
> 
> Seonghwa approached San and played nice to force his way into San's mind when ever he would masturbate or only think about it - actually in order to make San gravitate towards him. 
> 
> Seonghwa has certain preferences he wants to live out with San, including consenual non-con (though his approach was of course very wrong)


End file.
